Secret Santa 2013
by DanieSora
Summary: CanonVerse AU for request. Arachnoid requested sweet, sad, america topping fanfiction so there it is. All of you enjoy and have a merry christmas :3 Pairing: America/Russia (from America's view) Rating: M for explicit sex.


Request: Sad sweet CanonVerse AmeRus for .com Secret Santa 2013

CanonVerse AU

Pairing: America/Russia (from America's view)

Rating: M for explicit sex.

Before reading note:

Merry Christmas + a brilliant 2014 3

Not betad, forgive any mistake and I hope I meet expectations and that you enjoy this little smexy sweet story.

* * *

Russia Federation looked at him and he stared back, not challenging, just meeting the other eyes.

There was a soft smile on Russia's lips and a hard line on his forehead, right above his furrowing eyebrows, which told America that the Russian was not pleased to obtain money from America to keep participating and cooperating in the Arctic.

America allowed a smug smile to overtake his lips as his confidence grew even more. They may be '_cooperating'_ but there's still a lingering competition underneath every move and glance.

As soon as the meeting ended America walked past Russia, -who was engaging in some sort of talking with Norway; and with his fingers closed around a little piece of paper brushed Russia's coat while dropping it inside Russia's pocket.

As always Russia noticed the gesture and half nodded once, almost invisibly, to America who parted whistling for Canada.

America soon wonders when Russia will make a bad move, he knows Russia is thinking the same towards him but that only raises his self-importance. The fluttering feeling inside his belly only added more feeling into his ever-present paranoia.

The paper had '_meet me on the room 53 at 11pm'_ written on it and America knows Russia will appear, he always does.

It's their secret and it's the best America and Russia_want _and _can _do. Their independence is too important for them while their personalities collapse due their prominent similarities and they collide against each other on their world views.

It's only for the best to keep it a secret, -they agree on that for once, and are determined to make it work.

To be apart is sadly the only thing that works for them since none will compromise or even let go the glory they seek in favour of the other.

At 10:50pm America is already ready and eagerly waiting for Russia.

He knows he shouldn't be this hopeful and eager for their time together but he is and Russia indulges him with the attention that he craves. Russia also keeps him determined and provides needed challenge to his human mind and he devours every piece of paradise growing hopeful but Russia keeps him grounded to earth not letting him overreact or dramatize their relation.

Besides, Russia needs him. He won't admit it of course but America knows Russia really needs, wants and cares for him on his own way.

At 11 o'clock there's a knock on the door and America decides to take his time walking to the door. _He's not that eager after all…_

As soon he reaches the door and opens it to face the Russians everlasting smile. The thought of not being eager fades away though and America curses himself for it.

''Hey, what's up?'' America asks with nonchalance and a cocky grin and Russia straightens his back to look down on him, proudly, unaffected.

''I am sure we have a _gathering_ at this exact time, no?'' he half-asks half-states and America steps to the side letting him stepping inside, slowly, with heavy boots.

As soon as Russia is inside America clicks the door shut and locks it before turning to Russia and resting his back on the door.

''Looking good!'' America approves Russia and Russia's eyes go over him slowly, only once but lingering on his eyes.

''I could say the same about you…'' he says turning around and adding, almost as an after thought, ''but I won't.'' America can feel the smirk he can't see and raises one eyebrow letting Russia sit on his couch before dragging himself from the door to sit on his side.

''How have you been?'' America asks sliding on his side, too close to comfort, and Russia's half grin fades.

''Fine.'' He looks at him and raises his chin. ''Annoyed with you though…'' he says and America makes the dramatic gesture of placing his hand above his heart and gasping in fake surprise.

''Oh, me? Why?'' he asks and Russia shakes his head, almost as if it was a lost battle.

''You keep prying on my business.'' He states with an edge of rage and America shakes his head firmly.

''Not me. My government. And you are no one to talk about that, spying UBS's… really!?'' he mocks and Russia mulls it over conceding.

''Fair enough.''

With that he slides his arm around America's waist and pulls him closer making America smile.

''And why have you called, dear?'' he murmurs pressing his mouth to his ear and America shuddered nuzzling his face on Russia's.

''Oh, I don't know…. Thought you would be interested in some fun on this cold, cold, meeting…'' he said turning to Russia who pressed his lips to America's open ones but not kissing, and America froze overwhelmed and fucked the moment with his overly large mouth, ''… especially with all that anti-gay things happening on your country…'' he murmured against the other lips and felt Russia stiffen before gulping and parting quickly.

''Oh, shit…'' he murmured with open eyes and Russia looked murderous.

''My Nation is right America!'' he says firmly removing his arm from around his waist and standing.

Alfred sighed and almost kicked himself on his mind. Wrong thing to talk especially during a _fucking moment_!

''No. They are not…'' America starts to say and Russia turns to him with raging purple and sneering mouth.

''It's wrong. Filthy. Unnatural!'' he spat each word with equal hate but America saw the pain underneath his eyes and clenched fists.

America looked at him and arranged his glasses before speaking, lowly. Only meant for them to listen even if he knew they were alone.

''That's how you feel when you are with me?'' and his eyes are firm yet sad.

Russia's own eyes grow sadder and pained by the second ''What we have is not love or even natural America…'' he said as lowly as America avoiding to give a answer and America stood losing his 'limited' patience.

''God, not again…. Fuck Russia I've told _YOU_ and _YOUR NATION_ that is not wrong! You are fighting the Right side all over again!'' he says edgy and enraged verging the conversation in old resentment and Russia held himself with equal tension.

''My _NATION_ is right! My people believe in this and so do I!'' he added with a pressure of accent on the words.

''No! Your government is implementing that on your nation, Russia!'' America states gravelly and Russia narrows his eyes mimicking America's own.

''Don't talk about my government Mr. Government Shutdown!'' he mocked with a sneer and America growled.

''Bastard!''

Russia grew a smug smile and looked with a raised eyebrow. ''Hit a sore spot?'' and America exhaled deeply.

''This is not how it should go…'' he murmured looking down and Russia sighed titling his head.

''You started America…'' he murmured raising his hand and placing it on America's warm face. ''Besides… I'm already doomed to Hell… it doesn't matter…'' he said almost sadly but with acceptance and America looked up.

''You shouldn't feel wrong or guilty Russia.'' America stated and Russia rearranged a lock from his face to behind his glasses and ear.

''I can't… it's my nation view on that matter… I mean mostly…'' he says murmuring and America nods.

They stay in silence and America presses one soft kiss on Russia's lips. Only a press of lips with no deeper intent, then parting.

''Do you still want… you know…'' America said grimacing a little and Russia shook his head negatively.

''Not today… Can we just hold each other and watch crappy European tv?'' Russia asks and America grins cheekily.

''Sure thing, darling. And it's called cuddling, don't deny it!'' he pressed his lips to Russia who meets him touching their lips tenderly and savouring each other before sit on the sofa watching tv.

Morning came and Alfred was waking with small kisses on his eyelids.

It was a soft pressure on his right closed eye then on his left eye then on his forehead and America smiled lazily at that before opening his eyes to look at Russia's jaw while another soft kiss was pressed on his forehead, right above the right eyebrow.

'' We are affectionate today…'' America murmured and felt Russia shift and lay on his side, turned to him, before placing one hand on his chest.

Russia simply hummed noncommittally and America also turned to him watching him blurredly with a soft smile.

''I knew you couldn't resist me, baby…'' America held his side caressing the flesh with his thumb feeling the softness there.

''You were the one checking my ass on the meeting while I was talking with my superior.'' Russia murmured pushing America to him with his left leg and left arm as the other arm was clenched and sliding between his own head and the pillow to look at America better.

America felt his half hardened member touching his tight and smirked.

''You looked lovely, darling; I couldn't just look away from that fine ass.'' America murmured and Russia hummed deep from his throat giving him a slightly deeper voice.

''You looked quite ravishing and I wasn't eating you up with my eyes.'' He murmured back slowly grinding his hips against America's tight and America's breath started to fasten as he slowly felt himself begin to stir slowly against the friction the other, well placed, leg of Russia made on his groin, _on propose the bastard._

''Yeah, I was trying to provoke you with my sexiness but you are made of Ice dude!'' America said rocking back on Russia's plush tight that was slowly rubbing under his balls then up making him give a shuddering breath when finished talking.

Russia only smiles and started to run his left hand through his back while slowly rubbing his short nails against the skin, just a pressure of nails against skin not even scratching enough to make the skin reddish, and America ran his right hand up Russia's side, only touching his fingertips on the skin and making Russia release a suppressed giggle that he disguised with a little cough, as if America didn't know he is ticklish on his sides and ribs.

His hands went further and caressed the hard but yet pliable chest opening his hand to fully feel it. He moved his head to Russia and pressed his lips softly to Russia's making Russia open his lips a little and reply the kiss in kind while titling his head. The sheets of the bed slide along their bodies pooling in the middle and on America's side.

America darted his tongue through the upper lip of Russia and felt him nibbling on his lower lip as America grabbed his hair pushing him closer and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue inside Russia's mouth.

Russia shifted to him and pressed harder on his tight making America feel his hardening member as his own twitched growing brushing against Russia's.

They parted, still rocking slowly their hips against each other, panting slightly and Russia moved his head down to open mouth kiss his jaw then started to press open mouthed kisses on his neck and collar as America shuddered moving his hands down his back to his ass to grab his plush cheeks feeling Russia's groan to that movement on his neck.

Russia impatiently pushed the sheets down and America lifted a leg straddling Russia's hips and hugging him to feel his back moving as he pushed himself further to America while murmuring to his hear ''lube and condom.'' Before bite the ear lobe and lick it.

America groaned pushing back and turning to grab the lube and condom and felt sneaky arms on his waist and two big hands caressing his naked chest and nipples with their palms.

America quickly fumbled and found the needed supplies and America's right hand moved down and grabbed his cock through his briefs making America groan and moan.

America turned around feeling Russia shift to allow him to lay on his side again and America opened the lid of the lube with a smirk. ''Turn!'' he ordered softly and Russia gave him a harsh bite on his nose before turning his back to him laying on his side.

Once on his side Russia pressed his ass back to America's groin making him cover his fingers more quickly on lube. America breathed to his nose feeling the pressure on his hard member and threw the lube away using the left hand to push Russia's boxers down.

Russia lifted his waist and took his boxers away before laying on his side again and press his head back on America's face, moving his head to feel his hair on his face.

America kissed his head and moved two fingers between his cheeks, through the balls and rear before circling the puckered entrance of his anus and pressing inside one finger as soon as he felt Russia's chest hitch with an intake of breath.

As soon the finger was inside Russia he kissed his collar and shoulders biting them softly and moving the finger a bit before sliding other to move around and scissor them successfully relaxing and opening the sphincter and allow him to move is fingers deeper feeling the walls of Russia's anus.

Russia right hand went back to feel America's left leg and rub it as America inserted another finger.

''Babe, you are so hot…'' America murmured on his ear and felt Russia chuckle vibrate through his own body as he pressed his teeth on his shoulder with an appreciative grin.

Russia started moving his hips to allow America to fuck him with his fingers until America spread them inside him and take them off, cleaning them on the lost sheet, before entwine the fingers on his collar and neck to bring him to a kiss that was almost desperate and needy as America rubbed his hard member on Russia's ass and felt Russia left hand slowly moving on his own cock.

America placed the condom and sneaked his left hand his left arm under Russia pulling his waist up a bit and the right hand grabbed his cock slowly pushing it into Russia.

Russia's groan filled the soundless room and America could hear himself panting as his member was slowly swallowed in heat, giving a trust he fully seated himself inside Russia and groaned as Russia's left hand grabbed the one under him and entwined his fingers and palm above his hand.

''Move.'' Russia's strained voice brought him to the action and he rolled his hips and thrust inside out trying to create even more friction from the moving walls that accommodate his member tightly.

America started a slow lazy rhythm, pushing inside and outside Russia's making the other push back and pressing his head to the pillow groaning and panting. America enjoyed when they pace was not rushed, the easiness, caring and intimacy it gave both, the unique understanding and give and take action that occurred when they intimately joined in a sensual dance that left America always wanting more, to take more but also to give more.

Quickly he started fastening his pace with desire coiling and burning on his stomach and member tightly and snugly inside Russia who breathed his name moving back to meet his thrusts, making America's chest and his back impossibly closer and legs entwining in the sheet and each other trying to push up the bodies and create even more friction between them.

America felt the desperate need growing, impossibly closer to the edge and pressed himself deeply Russia without any particular rhythm but emphatic anxious thrusts.

Soon his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt himself grow tense, balls coiling and member twitching before release took all his anxious need as he let go Russia's hand and grabbed his waist tightly, fingers digging on skin and mouth opening in a soundless pant.

He felt Russia pump himself quickly and pulled back taking the condom before his member started to softening and knotted it before throwing it to a can next to the bed. Then he kissed Russia and held him showing his hand off his dick and replacing it with his own.

''Come for me baby…'' he murmured and after a few desperate thrusts from Russia's body into his hand he felt the member engorging before twitching and spilling as Russia shook and panted heavily his name.

America pressed his head to Russia's back and Russia shifted laying on his back and regaining his breathing and America closed his eyes basking in the relaxation that the after glow gave him, heartbeat slowing and breathing coming easier and not as shallow.

Russia was smiling softly tuning his head to him when he opened his eyes so he pressed further Russia's arm and held it with one hand placing the other across Russia's chest feeling the other's heartbeat also slowing down.

''When do you have to go?'' he asked after a few moments of silence, comfortable silence another thing that only came on this displays of intimacy, and pushed his right leg above Russia's legs feeling Russia move his toes under the sheet entwined on their feet and ankles.

After an half shrug from Russia and Russia's lips closing around his own, kiss that he returned as passionately and out of breath as him. Then Russia sighed and pressed his lips in a half turn down, displeased.

''Soon, I still have a meeting with Finland today.'' He murmured now wanting to disrupt the silence and stillness around them and America nodded in acknowledgment closing his eyes before murmuring against the skin of his right arm.

''Are you feeling like you said? I mean…'' he trailed and looked up to Russia who was waiting for him to finish with an unreadable face.

''Wrong… dirty and stuff?'' he quickly added grimacing a bit at the bad taste that thinking about that gave him and Russia held his chin tightly on his thumb and indicator looking at him seriously.

''With you never.'' He said in a death serious tone and closed his eyes with a wistful ghost of smile. ''You are like me America.'' He finished letting his jaw go and pressing his face to his blond hair as America smiled touched and for once America felt reassured and understood.

Reassured because he is independent and strong but with Russia he's vulnerable, worried because he needs Russia to feel what he feels, yet he knows Russia does but worries that Russia will tire and decide he is just a shiny young country that has nothing to offer anymore besides their own private, yet well-known, competition. Understood because Russia is the only one that deeply understands his isolation, his greed, his need to control and know it all, he's unique like himself.

When the clock said 10:00am Russia was already gone, only the cold twisted sheet on his side of the bed to tell he was once there and America was anxious and apprehensive.

Whatever they have is no longer a game for him, it's more, _new_, but he decided not to think about it even if Russia is under his skin, deeply embed on his human heart. He hopes he is also deeply spiked on Russia's but he doesn't know that.

And how dangerous is it to feel about someone like this?

For a nation, a representation like himself, nothing is more dangerous and risky. So he will keep it between them, one secret among many others, yet it's the only secret America fears to acknowledge.

* * *

Further Notes:

The Arctic Council is a high-level intergovernmental forum that addresses issues faced by the Arctic governments and the indigenous people of the Arctic. It has eight member countries: Canada, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Russia, Sweden, and the United States.

This passes in November 2013, -invented meeting by the way; since I didn't want to make a December Christmas story for this request but make something more 'believable'.

Thank you for reading and I apologise any mistake.

Enjoy.

Danie

Posted here and on my tumblr: nicecolddreams


End file.
